legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Mike110
Hoi, welkom bij Brickipedia wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Gebruiker:Mike110. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- JeJo (Overleg) 27 aug 2012 15:36 Samenvoegen wikia's Hi Mike, Ik heb nagevraagd wat we moeten doen als we de wikia's willen samenvoegen. Samenvoegen gebeurt op 'nl.brickipedia' en de URL hyperlink wordt 'nl.lego'. Inter-taal-links blijven bestaan. ;1 zorgen dat alle informatie aanwezig is op één wiki (in dit geval nl.brickipedia) alle info die dus op nl.lego staat moet dus naar hier verhuisd worden, handmatig of via de importtool (speciaal:exporteren - speciaal:importeren). Nog te doen (de rest hebben jij en MeJo al gedaaan): * Indiana Jones * Hero Factory * Harry Potter * Pirates of the Caribbean * Star Wars ;2 op een pagina moet staan dat wij als beheerders/bureaucraten akkoord zijn met het samenvoegen. Als we dat laatste nu hier doen? Kun jij akkoord geven? Spreek je, --JeJo (overleg) 4 apr 2014 23:03 (UTC) Goed bezig! Hé Mike, je bent lekker bezig! Gaat goed zeg, en leuke sets!. M'n vader en ik hebben al een deel overgehaald. Nou komt niet alles meteen goed terecht en daarom heeft me vader een controle ingebouwd, die we ook meteen gebruikten voor opschonen. Daar komen ook sets en minifiguren in voor waar jij mee bezig was. Wil je die zelf aanpassen, of zullen wij dat doen? Samenvoegen: bijna klaar Hi Mike, lekkere vakantie gehad? We waren eerder thuis omdat het slecht weer was. Dus ik heb weer aan de wikia site gewerkt. Ik ben al lekker op weg met Hero Factory van 'Zironic17'. Wat er nog over blijft is Harry Potter: * 4711 Flying Lesson • 4712 Troll on the Loose • 4714 Gringotts Bank • 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies • 4720 Knockturn Alley • 4726 Quidditch Practice • 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest • 4728 Escape from Privet Drive • 4729 Dumbledore's Office • 4730 The Chamber of Secrets • 4731 Dobby's Release • 4733 The Dueling Club • 4735 Slytherin • 4736 Freeing Dobby • 4737 Quidditch Match • 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak • 4842 Hogwarts Castle • 4865 The Forbidden Forest * Aragog • Basilisk • Dobby • Draco Malfidus • Felix • Fred Wemel • George Wemel • Ginny Wemel • Gladianus Smalhart • Heer Voldemort • Herman Duffeling • HPG01 Harry Potter Gallery 1 • HPG02 Harry Potter Gallery 2 • HPG03 Harry Potter Gallery 3 • Karel Kwast • KCCHP1 Coca Cola Harry Potter Gift Set • LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 • Lucius Malfidus • Madam Hooch • Marcel Lubbermans • Marten Vilijn • Mathilda Belladonna • Minerva Anderling (Minerva McGonagall) • Nagini • Nymphadora Tops • Professor Banning • Professor Slakhoorn en Vincent Korzel Omdat Harry Potter jouw ding is, doe jij de overzetting dan? Het zou mooi zijn als we eind deze maand klaar zijn met overzetten, toch?MeJo (overleg) 2 aug 2014 15:11 (UTC) Hero Factory over, verder met Harry Potter Dag Mike, ik ben klaar met Hero Factory, alles is over. Wel hoop werk want ik wilde meteen alles goed en beter proberen te doen. Tweede helft van de sets van 2014 moet nog, maar eerst maar Harry Potter doen. Dan kan de oude site sluiten. Of eigenlijk wordt de oude site de nieuwe site met dezelfde link en naam. Ga jij ook nog helpen? --MeJo (overleg) 10 sep 2014 17:00 (UTC)